Bandits
by SasuSakuLVR101
Summary: Sakura is the beautifull princess of the haruno clan, What happens when some bandits, capture her. If she fell in love with the captin of the bandits, What could possibly happen? BETTER STORY THAN SUMMARY! DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER!SASUXSAKU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi once again guy's, I hope you enjoy this new fic i came up with! Please read and review! It will make my day! So enough of me babbling, Enjoy the fic...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own naruto (But if i did i would have included sasuke a little more in the episodes! And made some major sasusaku momments!)**

* * *

Chapter one

"Are you kidding me Hinata, Your cousin.. Well we don't suit each other! I mean.. He's all grumpy, And i'm, Well I'm different! And as far as i know, WE ARE NOT MEANT FOR EACHOTHER!" Sakura said stomping her foot when she raised her voice. She was very unpleased for this whole marrige thing that their parents had came up with.

"Oh calm down, Sakura! Brother Neji, He seems to like you.. And You t-two are perfect for eachother!" Hinata said timidly at her best friend with a very sweet voice.

"I don't know.. I mean.. I'm not happy with this WHOLE marrige thing, But Probably for my parents sake.. I'll have to cope with it.. I'll have to!" Sakura said as she crossed her arms over her chest like how a little kid would when they would think something is unfair.

"Come on now sakura, Get dressed every one is waiting for you." hinata said changing the subject wich made sakura huff in annoyance.

"Fine" She said simply with a roll of her emerald green eyes, while getting up from her bed and walking towards her wardrobe.

Opening it sakura scanned through, to find someting appropriate for tonights ball.

She smiled slightly when she found the thing she needed. "This should do.."

The viollins, Trumpets and flutes played as the people in the dance floor danced.

"So where is she?" Neji asked a nearby servant who was holding a tray of glasses with drinks.

"The princess, She'll be down any minute." the lady said before walking away to serve drinks to other tables.

Neji sighed as he put his drink down, gentley rubbing his temples he looked up only to see the girl he was waiting for walking down the stairs. A small smile spread in his face.

His whole face lit up and he started making his way to her. She was wearing a dark blue dress that was thight from the waist and hips and then the skirt was puffy. Her straps rested gentley a little lower from her shoulders. She wore a blue necklace with matching earings and a ring. And her beautifull pink lock were tied in a tight bun, behind a little blue crown. She wore a blue mask with white patterns on it.

"Greetings to the wise and noble prince" Sakura said mentally rolling her eye's for the whole ' _Posh thing that the royal family have to do._ 'she curtsied and bowed a little for neji who gave a nod of his head.

Once she was up, He did a gentleman bow while saying, "Greetings to you my lovely and fair princess." Neji said before standing straight up.

"You look, Beautifull " Neji said and then sakura gave a small smile.

"Thank you..."

"May i have this dance?" Neji said as he held his hand out for sakura.

She stared at it for a good few seconds but then rolled her eyes playfully at her weird manner. She then took his hand, Making neji smile a little.

Placing his hand on her waist he gripped it a little harder as he dragged her into the dance floor. Sakura gently put a hand on his shoulder for better balance.

The music was a good lively and sweet as the two danced in the lovely tune.

"Can we stop for some punch?" sakura said in the middle of the dance and neji gave a nod, "Yes of course!" He said as they made their way to the tables set up with plenty of drink, cakes and many more types of delisous thing to eat.

Sakura took a glass of cold water while neji helped himself with some cupcakes. "So, How do you feel about our parents decision?" Neji said and frowned slightly when the corner of her lips curved into a frown.

She then quickly pulled out a fake smile, "Well, My parents know whats best for me.. And.." Sakura hesitated. Neji could see clearly of her reaction to this matter.'Why do i have to get engaged? I only like neji as a friend!' Sakura thought.

"Anyway, Lets just not talk about it..For now" Neji said changing the subject. Just then Sakura gasped and her eyes widend when a gloved hand cupped her mouth and a dagger pressed against neck.

Neji looked up in shock, When he saw sakura like this, It took him a few seconds to discover that this person was an intruder and not a guest. The person had disguised himself and wore a mask since this was a mascarade ball.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Neji said taking his sword out while grasping everyone elses attention.

He began to take a step closer when the person with the black mask spoke up for the first time. "I don't think so.." He said while he took his dagger a little closer to sakura's necks and her eye's widend even more.

"Take one step forward and say bye bye to your princess " he said awaring neji of what he ment. Neji glared at him and the intruders lips curved up into a smile.

The kings eye's widened and he shouted for his gaurds to capture this criminal, "GAURDS" The king said through clenched teeth.

The guy who held sakura captive gave a sly smirk, "Don't worry about them.. Worry about yourselves. Your gaurds have already been taken care by my men." He said and the king gave a shocked look.

"Now all of you, DROP the weapons.." The guys said, "Or else.." He said and the remaining gaurds and neji dropped their sword and held their hands high.

"Good, Now.." The guys said finally before throwing a few smoke bombs causing everyone to cough.

Neji Fanned the air but saw the guy and sakura no where to be seen. He quickly ran out of the ballroom to see if they were there but no.

Meanwhile the guy had knocked sakura out causing her to fall unconsious.

"Okay men.. We've got quite a prize here!" The guy said throwing sakura's unconcious body on the floor.

"Good job Teme" A blonde haired boy said while the guy took his mask off.

"Shut up dobe." The guy said , running a hand through his spiked up hair. "She'll do us alot of good..." The guy said finally as he looked at the princess lying on the floor, Her bun had gone very loose and even some strands had came out.

"Uh sasuke...What are we gonna do with her?" The sun-kissed hair guy said scratching his head in the process.

"JUST SHUT UP! Naruto.." The guy said as his onyx eyes showed annoyance, Then he spoke for the last time, "I know just what to do..."

* * *

 **SO What do you think sasuke is up to? and how was it? Please give me your feedback, And if you have any idea's for the fic, Be sure to always pm! Please ignore any spelling mistake, This chapter might have been boring..(YEAH I'LL Addmit!) But trust me! The story will get better as the chapters pass by! Please leave a review, It will make my day! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

 **Claudia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/ yet if I did… I would have made more cutes sasusaku**

 **A/N: SO hi once again! Sorry if it took long to update! I hope you enjoy the next chapter for bandits! But before we go on to the story, I just wanna give a quick thank you to, DarkEmoGirl13, Sapphire Love, KholeNinja, WELVU, Riley of the magnet and Guest. Thank you soo much guys I appreciate the reviews! :D**

* * *

' _Where am I? What happened? Who are these guys? What...Do they want with me? Ow! Why does my head hurt soo badly?'_ Sakura rubbed her temples that hurt badly.

She then gasped and looked around to see where she was, it was a little dark room that had lots of cardboard boxes in the corners. Sakura saw a little window and she quickly sat up.

Sakura looked toward her hands and feet that were tied with ropes. 'OH GOD!' Sakura moaned as she looked around to see if there was a sharp thing to cut the ropes with.

It was then when sakura realised that she wasn't alone. 'Who is that?' Sakura thought quietly. The girl was tied up just like her and was wearing a purple gown and her waist-length blonde hair that was open covered her face.

Sakura turned the girls face around and gasped when she recognised who it was. "Ino… from the yamanka clan?" Sakura said as her left eye-brow rose up in concern.

"What could they want with her… and me?" Sakura muttered quietly to herself.

Sakura went backwards when Ino started to make movements.

"Owch.." The sleeping girl moaned and sakura rolled her eyes. Ino's eyes started to flutter open revealing her cobalt blue eyes.

"Where in hell am i?" She whined and sakura gave a little cough to catch her attention.

"What am I doing in a dark room with _Sakura Haruno?_ " Ino said with a little glare.

"I believe you were captured and bought her just like me…" Sakura trailed off her sentence when she heard footsteps behind the door.

Just then the wooden door creaked as the sound of key's being twisted and turned was heard.

When the door opened a guy walked in and he leaned against the wall. "Looks like ya woke up eh? Now you were probably planning an escape route. Well I hate to burst the bubble but… As you can't see, We're in the middle of a forest. Meaning if you do wanna escape.. You're free to go anyway you please." The guy said causing sakura and ino to look at him with wide eyes.

"But you may wanna stick around with us. Either that you'll lose your way, or the fact of dehydration and starving to death.. Or even becoming something's dinner." The guy said causing sakura to give a look of disgust.

"So anyway. Naruto!" The guy with the spikey ponytail said as he gave a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

"Coming!" They heard a scruffy and mumbled voice. "y-you're soo….Impatient" They blonde haired guy inhaled air as he gave the black haired guy a glare.

"Whatever! Sasuke said to give them their breakfast and their clothes." The guy said and Naruto gave a roll of his eyes.

"Alright! Alright you lazy ass! Shikamaru the lazy BUT!" Naruto panted as he left for what he was told.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before walking away and leaving the door open.

'Should I attempt of an escape?' Sakura pursed her lips, 'Then again…I can't! Like that guy said…we're in a forest.' Sakura sat up when Naruto entered the room once again.

"Hey…" he said with a big smile and sakura just looked at him blankly. "Um.. We _weren't_ properly introduced so… Hello My name is Naruto uzumaki!" He said with a big grin.

Sakura just gave him the -_- Look, 'He's friendly…For a Bandit.' Sakura shook her thoughts away and replied when Ino was giving her weird stares.

"You should Know that I'm a-"

"Princess?" Naruto finished her sentence for her and sakura gave a nod. Naruto put two little trays in front of them that had a glass of milk and bread.

"So what is your name…Princess?" Naruto said as he put the pile of clothes down on the floor.

"Sakura…Haruno!" Sakura muttered quietly and gave ino a glare when the blonde gave a grin. "From what I heard… It's Actually Sakura- _Hyuga!_ " Ino said with a grin and sakura clenched her fists and closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Not yet! Ino-Pig!" Sakura said and the blonde sat up in shock.

"What did you call me?" Ino said in horror and Naruto gave a chuckle.

"You two are gonna _Love_ It here!" Naruto said with sarcasm. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So anyway pick out one of these clothes and come out when you're ready, Sorry if it's not _Royalty_ Enough!" Naruto said before closing the door shut and walking away.

Sakura went to the pile of clothes and decided to pick one that was her fav colour. She gritted her teeth in irritation when Ino came up to the clothes and picked up all of them.

"What are you doing Ino-PIG!"Sakura said snatching them from the blondes grasp.

"What do you think I'm doing! I'm picking out a dress!" Ino said flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Sakura rolled her jade green eyes and scanned through the clothes. Smiling she picked one up, It's a short-sleeved red dress that is knee-length in length. It's not as fancy as what sakura was wearing right now. It only had a few little pink flowers stitched around the neck, Sleeves and end of the skirt.

When sakura wore her dress, she opened her bun and shook her head a little and straightened her elbow-length hair.

She Stuck her tongue out at Ino who's mouth was dropped open. "Bill-Board Brow! You stole the one I was gonna pick!" Ino whined and sakura rolled her eyes.

Ino gave sakura a glare before picking out a purple dress that was spaghetti strapped and had only a little Circle near the bust area. Ino frowned before wearing the dress.

"Bill Board Brow!" Ino gave sakura a glare but sakura decided to ignore it.

"Whatever! Piggy! I'm outta here!" Sakura said with a smirk when ino's eyes twitched.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! BILL-BOARD-BROW!" Ino said with her eyes wide and her fists clenched.

Sakura just gave a roll of her eyes and gave a smirk.

Sakura took a deep breath before straightening her clothes and hair. She then went round the corridor and was surprised when she saw ino following her.

She glared and rolled her eyes. 'There's soo may rooms. Where do we go?' Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she heard voices close by.

Biting her lower lip, Sakura went up to the room and slowly tilted her head to see who was there.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, There was only four guys. Two of them were Shikamaru and Naruto the other three were also sitting down on old red couches that had springs coming out of it.

Some of them were smoking which made sakura cough slightly catching their attention.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment and looked down and fiddled around with her skirt.

"What are you doin-" Ino said pushing sakura's shoulder away to get a better view, Her icy blue eyes widened and a gasp left her mouth.

"EW!" Ino said waving her hands in front of her face and she coughed a little when the smoke of the cigarette reached her.

Sakura looked up and stopped coughing when she heard a whistle.

Sakura gave a scowl when the guy who had whistled got up and came closer.

"Hmm these princesses sure are HOT!" The guy said and sakura eyed him up and down with a -_- Expression.

They guy spikey dark chocolaty brunette hair with dark brown eyes. A massive grin was pulled widely across his face. "Shut up kiba!" A guy said in the other corner, he had pale white skin and dark hair and dark eyes. "Sai! Who told you to butt in?" Kiba yelled back

"And you are all some CRAZY bandits!" Sakura said pointing her finger at him.

The guy who went by the name Kiba gave a smirk and his left eyebrow rose up, "Now, Now…hmm, in kingdoms, they teach princesses and princes manners, but I see you've not been taught properly." Kiba said, his smirk started to pull to a frown when sakura scoffed, "In our kingdom, they teach us to use our manners at the right time… Like to use it with people who are royalty! Not to filthy bandits!" Sakura said and Naruto cracked up laughing.

"Ha-ha! Good one sakura chan!" Naruto said giving her the thumbs up, Sakura gave a small smirk and ino rolled her eyes since she was forgotten.

"You idiot…You were included in the insult! If you'll even know what I'm saying! Since nothing ever gets past your thick skull!" Shikamaru said with a roll of his eyes while folding his arms over another.

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion, "Huh?" He scratched his head and it took him a minute to notice. "Oh!" He said quietly after noticing.

"Enough of this silly racket!" They all turned around when they heard a deep voice.

"I'm very irritated right now," Sasuke murmured said in a bored voice. "Get ready all of you pack as many things as you need. We'll start to move forward. Or else the guards may-"Sasuke opened his eyes when he noticed what he had just said right now.

' _Guards?_ ' Sakura thought 'Neji! They must be on their way here!' Sakura thought as the corners of her lips formed into a big smile.

"What guards?" Sakura said with questioning eyes that showed her happiness.

"That's none of your concern!" Sasuke said coldly, shooting a glare towards sakura.

"But I must kno-"

Sakura stopped mid-sentence and her eyes widen. Before she knew it, Sasuke was right in front of her and he held a dagger in his hand and held it against her neck.

"Ever utter after a word I say SHUT UP ever again then be ready to face the consequences!" Sasuke said gritting his teeth together as he spoke in an angry voice.

"Geez Teme!" Naruto said cutting them off and Sasuke turned to look at the blonde haired boy.

"She was only asking because she's concerned about her fiancé!" Naruto said and Sasuke gave him the -_- look.

"Dobe," was all Sasuke said, before pulling away from sakura and placing his dagger back in his belt.

"And I've told YOU many times before to keep your nose in your own business!" Sasuke said giving Naruto a glare who rolled his aqua blue eyes.

"Huh! Just coz you're the _'Captain'_ " Naruto said rolling his eyes and making the hand gesture of the speech marks when he said captain. "Doesn't mean you should get nosy and boss us around!" Naruto said and Sasuke clenched his fists and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Enough talk DOBE!" Sasuke said with a glare and roll of his obscure eyes, Naruto gave a grin, "Kay- Teme!" He said and sakura raised an eyebrow.

'Why have they given themselves these wired nicknames?'

"Let's get going" was all Sasuke said before leaving.

"Hm. It feels soo good to breath fresh air again! " Naruto said sniffing around and sakura place her hand over her mouth to stop the escaping giggles. They all had a backpack each and they were walking in the forest.

'Naruto's nice… I'm starting to like him… And that's because of his kind hearted soul! I wander why he even became a bandit? I mean a good and kind person like him…' Sakura let her mind wander.

"Naruto." Sakura said quietly as they walked. Naruto immediately turned around once his name was mentioned.

"Yes sakura-chan?" He said while pushing the leaves and bushes away from his face.

"Would it be too personal to ask…? Why are you the person you are?" Sakura said and Naruto's eyebrows rose up in confusion.

"Huh?" He said at first with a very confused face but then gave a big grin, "Because god thought I'd be good as the person I am right now" He said and sakura gave a small laugh and gently shook her head.

"No. That's not what i meant, I mean… _Why_ Are you a bandit?" Sakura said deciding to spit it out clearly once she thought that Naruto would never get the idea.

"Ah… Well that's a LOOOOONG story…" Naruto chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Why do you wanna know, to begin with?" They both turned around to see Shikamaru.

"Oh. I dunno?" Sakura said with a shrug.

"Well. To make the ' _Long'_ Short! We're all orphans and our childhood…" Shikamaru said clearing his throat.

"If it's too personal… I don't mind if you don't tell." Sakura said and Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, as I said so, we are all orphans. And with the help of each other … we made it till here. And if you're soo against us being bandits." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"Not everyone gets to go through the things you've been through." Shikamaru said and sakura huffed in annoyance.

"And what do you mean by that?" Sakura said placing her hand on her hip as she stopped in her tracks.

"You have everything, money, clothes, food, slaves, yet most important… parents. Who will give you their love and care! For us, we were raised up without all of that! "

Sakura bit her lower lip as she gazed down at the floor, 'Their right… If they don't do this job, just how will they survive! Their not to blame.' Sakura gave a bright smile as an idea came to her.

"Sasu- umm? Sasuke?" Sakura yelled while catching her breath as she ran towards the uchiha who stopped walking and turned around.

"What?"

"Look…" Sakura said while panting and trying to catch her breath. "I know why you've brought us here. You want money and gold from our parents, Right?" Sakura said and ino gave her a weird stare.

"But why do it this way? Look, Just escort me back home and I'll tell my father to give you all that money you need! But the way you're planning things, is just a waste of time! Because what's the use? Make a very long journey, run away from guards wait a long time for the money… That's just hard for both of us, therefore if you escort me back home… you'll get the money in an easier way!" her smile faded away when Sasuke just stared at here.

"Don't play with me as if I'm a little kid, you think you can trick me? No! Even somebody as dumb as Naruto won't do a crazy and stupid thing like that." Sasuke said simply and Naruto gave his onyx eyed friend a glare.

"You think you'll fool me to take you back to your kingdom and instead of being sent back home with ships of gold, I'd be locked behind bars!" Sasuke hissed and sakura glared.

"Fine! If that's your way of thinking! Be that way!" Sakura said with a huff while folding her arms." I just can't wait till the day Prince Neji arrives on his galloping white steed and rescue's me from this dump!" Sakura said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hn! You're making a fairy-tale! Out of such a boring relationship! I bet he doesn't even give a damn that you're gone!"

' _Neji…Where are you?'_ Sakura wondered with hope in her eyes.

* * *

 **Whew! Finally! It took soo long to finish! Sorry if this chapter wasn't long enough! I Promise Future chapter will be more interesting and long! Please leave a review; it makes me happy to read back all the lovely reviews you guys give! Any ideas for the fic, Always pm or review! I'll try really hard to update the next chapter ASAP! Please ignore and grammar/spelling mistakes! Leave a review** **it'll make my day!**

 **Bye for now!**

 **Claudia**


End file.
